mmatrixfandomcom-20200213-history
Police
About the Police Department career The police department is regarded as one of the most powerful careers, And one of the funnest! Being an officer, you can solve all reported crimes within your city, and send them off to the judges! Traditionally, Auth is required for PD because of its abilities to frame people and so much more, so we recommend that you go and check your local bar for its Rules and Regs! Police Department Earns Patrol Do Paper Work Arrest Criminals Assign Duties Constable Constable is the first rank in your Police Career! Being a Constable grants you very little power over cases, So you are unable to do most of theme, and are limited to Torching cases, Hacking cases, Mugging cases, GTA cases. As a Constable, you are able to train in divisions in your career (See Below) so you may do extra duties, And you also have special Police Duties (See Below) which can be preformed. Sergeant Being a Sergeant is just like being a Constable, Because you can not do any extra cases than the ones you could at Constable! However, With your new promotion, Comes a shiny new pistol for you to enjoy, As a thank you for your services and hard work towards your Police Department! Senior Sergeant You are now at the Senior Sergeant rank... With your experiance at cases and how the police force works... You have been granted extra police capabilities, Which you are now able to close ALL types of cases within your city, except the whacking cases... They are too advanced for your rank. But however, if you are ready, and can not get this promotion, This is because from now on, From Senior Sergeant to Detective, you must be promoted by your Police Commissioner! Detective Detective... So close to the top notch of the police department... The Commissioner! Being a Detective lets you do all the cases that a Senior Sergeant can so, However... with your time served in the police department, and your experiance with cases, and the law... You are now elegable to close any whacking cases that may occur in your city. Commissioner Police Commissioner... The top notch!! Being a Police Commissioner (Or a Commish) is the highest rank in the police force, And a symbol of power in your city! As police commish, you now have to manage your police force! You must promote the police, demote them, and even fire them if needs be. As you are the top rank in your career, you gain 1% respect per day! Police Departments Wile in police, even if you are only Constable, you can train for different departments. You can only be in one division at time. SWAT will give you a shotgun and power to whack people who are offline. Also if there will be a bank robbery in your city while you are online, you will have to decide if you shoot at bank robber or not. Shooting will get one of them most likely killed (and then you can be killed for it…). If you wont shoot, you will be thrown out. When you join The Dog Squad you will get German Sheppard, which can give you some protection against some GBH's and aggs by attacking your attacker. Internal Affairs will let you be able to take care of rare situations when some player demands investigation about incorrect behavior of some pd worker. You cant process with your own internal affairs case, and if you have such a case you cant perform your duties as policeman nor solve cases. Forensics Department will give you a possibility to investigate hard case and often get some evidences which cant be found out another way. You gain “Investigate a police case you have open” in Police duties menu and it is on 20 minutes agg timer, but for Forensics, you will need a Science Degree from the university. Police Duties Police duties can be done once every 20 minutes (agg timer) and helps you rank up. Buying donuts is only duty which doesn’t interact with another players and can be used safely. Prison Roll Call duty arrests a criminal who recently escaped from jail, Prison Cell Search checks players in jail if they have contraband, Make an Arrest arrests anyone you choose if they have arrest warrants, Drug Bust checks if player has drugs on him and confiscate it, Tax Evasion Investigation searches players for dirty cash and confiscating it to city funds. Usually you need player permission to perform any other than Buying donuts duty to not get yourself into troubles. Police Cases Police menu - >Unassigned Cases you can solve cases reported by people. Choose one case to open it (you can see Unassigned Cases page only once every 30 seconds). You can solve a case every 3 minutes, and what case you can solve it depends on your rank. Most Commissioners post local PD rules at Police -> Interpol topic, so better follow it to. There can be easy and complicated cases to solve. If you do case good, you will be paid, of you do this incorrect – no payment and also you can have some troubles for framing wrong person. Solving Police Cases How to solve the case? Here we go: Read the victim statement and eventual witness statement. It can give you few last letters of suspect name or even full name, or sometimes few letters and clothes suspect was wearing at the time of crime. If you have some letters, search at phone book for matching names. If there is more than one, be sure to check if their last online time wasn’t before crime happened. If you are given only witness statement… poor you! You can try and ask victim to report as well (thou not all likes it), but if they don’t, you wont be able to close case. Travel evidence You always have to add it to case evidences to be able to close any case. Just look for suspect name there, and if you have few possible suspects names usually the one whos name is shown there made the crime rather than one who is not there. DNA/Fingerprints Even if you are sure who did the crime already, always search for DNA and dust for fingerprints, so police database can expand. With fingerprints, if you are successful in searching, just go to “Gather evidence”, then search database ad add result to case evidences. With DNA you need to send sample and hospital employee has to analyse it (he will see option at Hospital in City Menu). When you have journal saying that sample came back from hospital, you act like with finger prints. 911 and 911 Interpol topic It is very helpful, but only if all policemen puts some effort into it. 911 Menu shows you Emergency Calls at time the crime is committed in the city. Check Emergency Calls as often as you can and post results in Interpol in your city 911 topic. Remember that it can be seen only once, so copy 911 info as soon as possible, otherwise you will loose it. Add local online players list under 911 info to make it more helpful for yourself, and other policemen. Then, when you have no clue who to put as a suspect in case, go to Interpol and search in your city 911 topic. If you are working as a team in your local PD, you will most likely find some letters, on at least players online list from around the time of crime. Forensics If you did all above and you still don’t know who committed the crime, you need to use forensics skill. If you are not in this police division, usually you are expected to put in case notes “forensics needed”, so other policeman can solve case correctly. When you are done with those steps, put suspect name in the case and close it to send it to judge. Remember also that you can put some comments in case note, visible for Judge. So don’t hesitate to put there some of your conclusions. When you cant solve the case or you want to take care of it later, you can always Return the case to Unassigned Case list. Sometimes, for example when you have no victim statement from mugging case and victim is already dead, or just your boss says you to do so, you need to Bury case, so it will never shows up again. Whacking Cases You can see those if you are Detective or Commissioner, but usually it is reserved for Commish to solve or even look into them (why? Cause commish deserve more to make those profitable cases? Cause it is usually commish who contacts city leaders about authed/unauthed whacks? Cause he is the one who can send forensics request without being in forensics division AND without returning case while working on Death Sentence case? Etc. etc.). In whacking cases you are able also to find a ballistic evidence (watch out! It affect your agg timer and builds it up!). If weapon used for crime was registered, you can then find out who it was (well, if they haven’t borrowed it or sold to someone…). Also if you put suspect there, you will be able to see some of his/her ingame messages and last bank transactions. But you need a judge to accept your request to see it and also you will be able to see it only once, so pay attention. Death Sentence Cases DS cases are specific whacking cases, when victim was judge, policeman or mayor. Those are important, and abit different than another cases. You will easy see if it is DS case, cause it is stated there in visible place in the case. What is so different? Returning DS case you will loose 5% of your respect (each time you open-return it!), if you Bury it, you will get demoted. You cant frame them. Framing Cases It is putting the wrong suspect in a case. You can do it accidentally or on purpose. If you do it accidentally… well you are not good cop (and sometimes deserves batting, being fired or killed!). But sometimes you are framing cases on purpose, on city leader request or when case is unable to solve no matter how hard you try it and you still want to close it to let judge get his experience for correctly assign “not guilty”… or more, but you should find out yourself. Sometimes there are very strict rules about what case you need to frame and what to put in case note. Check local PD rules at Interpol. 911 Tips Check Emergency Calls as often as you can and post results in Interpol in your respective cities 911 topic found in "Interpol". Remember that you can see it only once, copy 911 info asap, otherwise we will loose it. We prefer that you do so at least every hour, every 30 minutes being preferable. And always, ALWAYS, include a list of the users online in the city at the time you copy the information into 911 interpol. Do NOT put who you believe did it beside the names, the full online list only. Some judges like to know who all was around at the time, in order for them to make a judgment concerning each case. 911 reports are extremely important as it helps everyone.